Anything For You
by the reason you miss me
Summary: When Light attends one of Misa's concerts he fully understands her feelings twoards him. LightxMisa


I don't own Death Note...or evanescence..*-frowns-* enjoy my fic ^-^

* * *

"Light, would you come look at these percentages?" L said, sitting at the computer in HQ. He took a sip of his tea.

"Sure Ryuzaki." He replied and came to look at the screen.

"Hi everyone! How's the case going?" A happy voice called from behind them.

"Oh hi Misa-Misa!!" Matsuda called. He waved and she giggled and waved back. "Boy Misa-Misa you sure do sound like your in a good mood!"

"What's up Misa?" Light asked, noticing she hadn't attacked him yet.

"How would all of you like to take a break to come to a concert tonight. It's at the Tokyo Dome!" Misa shouted happily.

Light sighed. "Misa. We're working here. The last thing I want to do is go to a concert to watch some stupid singer perform."

There was a quietness in the room. Never did talkative Misa-Misa let there be an akward silence. So naturally Light knew something was up. He turned around to face Misa when he saw…a tear?

"But Light…" Matsuda started.

"No..that's quite alright." The depressed girl said looking down. "I-it's not like it meant anything…" She started convulsing and started bawling altogether. She ran out of the room.

Light stood there gawking with his jaw-dropped.

"Light I don't think you understood Miss Amane correctly." L said swallowing a sugar cube's remains. "When she said a concert she meant _her_ concert. This is Misa's biggest gig ever with the greatest amount of fans. She's been telling us for weeks to keep it a secret. _'I want nothing more in the world than my boyfriend to see me shining on the night of my life'_ Is what she said." Light looked at Ryuzaki for a long while.

"I have a not-so-intricate plan to make her happy. More than she was before."

~In The Limo~

"Watari, you were so curtious to drive Misa!" The star-of-the-night said cheerily. Her tone was flat and it had fake excitement. She sighed as he slowed to a stop backstage.

"Any time Miss Amane." The old man replied. Misa could hear the screaming and cheering of her fans. The door handle clicked and she froze. She door slowly opened and Misa could hear the snapping of camera's to her right.

"May I?" A voice asked. Misa's eyes widened and she turned to the voice. It held out a hand. She smiled greatly and took it as it helped her out.

"Light!!! You came!" She said happy as a bee.

"Of course." He told her, giving a genuine smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

The crowd started shouting, "MISA! MISA! MISA! MISA!"

The MC came on and boasted "Tokyo! Are you ready for the one, the only MISA-MISA AMANE!!!!!!"

"That's my cue." Misa said quietly. She ran toward the stage.

"One more thing!" Light called out and the star turned. "You look beautiful." She bit her lip so she wouldn't cry and climbed the stairs. The cheering and chanting's volume kicked it up a notch when she stepped on stage. Light made his way to his seat next to the rest of the task force.

"Okay Tokyo! Let's get this party started!" She called into the microphone. She walked center-stage in her shiny black stilettos, black, frilly, lacey funeral dress, and two signature pigtails. It was clear she had spent a lot of time on makeup. "This song I wrote, the day I met the love of my life. It expresses my love towards him. I'm so glad to have him here tonight. I love you Light!" The crowd cheered loudly. Light smiled proudly. "Start the music!!"

" _I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me"_

Light watched amazed as she sang and slowly swayed around the giant stage. Her voice sounded magnificent to his ears.

"_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you" _

The boyfriend of the current singer sat in shock. Make belive? Pretend? _"What have I led her to belive?" _He thought.

"_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
I'll do anything you say just tell me"_

Light looked up with a look of guilt. He hadn't been ideal t her he knew, but he never guessed he gave this kind of impact.

"_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you"_

L, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, and Soichiro smiled up at the girl. She poured her whole heart into the performance. She sung with such power, so much faith. Black, White, and Rose petals started to float down onto the stage.

"_Anything for you…..  
I'll become your earth and sky  
Forever never die  
I'll be everything you need"_

"This is wrong. Look at this beautiful, talented girl. Then look at how I treat her. I don't deserve her." Light whispered to himself.

"It isn't too late to change." L whispered back. Light gave him a worried look then turned his gaze back towards Misa.

"_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you"_

Misa's eyes stared out at the crowd. They cheered and hollered as the music ended. Signs danced around and flashes from cameras could be seen everywhere. She smiled and giggled. She was breathing heavily and sweat dampened her forehead. She waved hugely and turned to walk off stage.

"Welcome back." A familiar voice called.

"Light!" Misa ran to him she looked up. "Did you like the show?"

"I loved it…almost as much as I love you."

The taskforce gasped. Ryuzaki smiled. Misa dove into his chest.

"I love you too, Light. I love you too."


End file.
